


R&R 2: Happy Ending

by KuroChairoNeko



Category: GWA (Gone Wild Audio), Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Black Girl Listener, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Hair appreciation, Interracial Relationship, L-Bombs, Massage, Naturally Curly, Nipple Licking, Romance, Scratching, Screenplay/Script Format, Textured Hair, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob, good girl, kitten/kitty, light foot play, mdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroChairoNeko/pseuds/KuroChairoNeko
Summary: After completing multiple errands and picking up a little something special, you come back home in order to unwind. As you go into the bedroom, you’re greeted by your favorite kitten coming out of the shower; a towel draped around her shoulders and water dripping from her pretty curls and body. She notices that you’re carrying a bag and asks what’s in it.“A surprise.”
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Original Male Character/Reader
Kudos: 7





	R&R 2: Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is an 18+ script and written by an adult (well more of a woman-child, but legal age adult). This is a fantasy written for other adults! All the people in the script are over 18.
> 
> Vertical bars aka “ | | ” = actions/SE -sound effects-  
> Bold words = emphasis on a phrase/word  
> Parentheses aka “()” = tone of voice  
> Tildes aka “~ ~” = pauses  
> Brackets aka “[ ]” = Listener speaking
> 
> While I personally enjoy both SFX and SexFX, they are completely optional. You can add, improv, and/or not say certain lines in the script! Feel free to use it however you want! Enjoy reading!

|groan| “Just gotta send a text to Benny about the schedule anddd done. Finally, I can relax and play those games I just bought; thank God for that sale. Hope kitten isn’t hogging the PS4 all to herself.”  
  
|shower running SFX|  
  
“Hm? Oh. She must be showering. Wonder how long she’s been in there... I wanna give her a little surprise. I hope she likes it~”  
  
|shower turning off SFX|  
  
|door opening|   
  
(surprised) “Look! I’ve spotted a wet pussy! |laugh| Heyyy! Look at you, looking all fresh and so clean! You’ve made our room into a sauna. Taking your hour-long shower again?”  
  
[Listener: “Oh shut up! Got everything done?”]  
  
“Yeah, the majority of everything was tedious as hell, but I have completed my journey for the day. I sent my sis the package so hopefully it’ll reach her before her birthday. I hope she enjoys her present. Oh! My Mom wants us to come to her house since there’s gonna be a family get-together and I know that your Mom wants to see us too. We can go visit her this weekend since I’m off for the next 3 days; they’ve been running me ragged. I know you told me that she misses me. Does she miss me that much??”  
  
[Listener: “Of course she misses you, you goof.”]  
  
(upbeat) “Great! My “Pretty Fly for a White Guy” charm worked on her. Now if only I can get the approval of your Dad...”  
  
[Listener: “That’s never gonna happen.”]  
  
(somber) “Ouch. He will hate me forever, huh? (ponder) Hey kitty, you think if I throw myself into an active volcano he’ll approve then? |laugh| (cheery) **I’m kidding, I’m kidding!** ”  
  
[Listener: “You’re an idiot! What’s in the bag?”]  
  
“Idiot is my middle name and (mischievous) this, my dear kitten, is a surprise! While I was out, I decided to take a little break and go to a little shop in order to pick up something **special** that I’m sure that we’ll both enjoy it...~ I see that your curls are a lot more defined. I’m guessing the new shampoo and conditioner you told me about working its magic? ~slight pause as the Listener answers~ Awesome! That makes me happy to hear! Can’t believe they were $9 each though, why is that all of the natural stuff expensive as hell? Christ. What about the special comb? Luckily that was only $5. ~slight pause~ (happy) Great, I’m glad you like it! Also, I’ve noticed something else... is your hair longer? It seems long every time it’s wet, but that length suddenly disappears once it dries. Why is that?”  
  
[Listener: “That’s because of shrinkage.”]  
  
(puzzled) “Shrinkage? ~slight pause as you think~ ...Wait. I remember you telling what that is! Sorry, it just catches me off guard at times. Well, I think your hair is pretty whether it be wet or dry; (sheepish) even your bedhead is cute when you don’t sleep with a bonnet or scarf on. Can I play with it now, please? ~slight pause~ Thank you... C’mere kitten. ...I love touching it... I enjoy sinking my fingers in and massaging your scalp. I can run my fingers through it when it’s wet since it doesn’t hurt you. Don’t worry. If I mess it up, I’ll help you wash it like last time. That’s it~ Can you purr for me, kitten? |laugh| I can take a whimper instead; it’s cuter anyway. Good girl, kitty. Now, put the towel on the bed, take a seat, and (flirty) I’ll give your surprise. Ta daaaa! Got some edible massage oils! |chuckle| Yes you heard me... **edible**. I got 2 flavors: vanilla and mango; didn’t want to get the generic flavors, ugh. (seductive) Which one do you want me to use? Vanilla? Excellent choice, kitten. ~slight pause~ Oh? You wanna use mango on me? Heh, well you can wait until I at least get you worked up. Lay on your back. I’ll start by rubbing the tension outta your legs.  
  
Let’s work on your cute feet first. I keep forgetting how soft they are. |chuckling| Shhhh~ Don’t squirm so much! I know you’re ticklish, but relax for me please! Deep breaths... you’re doing a great job, kitten! Hold in your laughter. ...Just a little more time on your feet. Good gil. Now for your legs. (shock) Damn! Sweetie, do you know how much tension you have in these? It feels like giant knots. I know that you walk around a lot due to your job, but shit. (concern) Just as I thought. Your legs are getting firmer... which means your ass is too. (relieved) Oh thank god, it still got the jiggle, not that I’m complaining, but it’s a little noticeable. Awww, don’t pout at me. (playful) I will forever be in love with your body; you’re a nice bonus too. |laugh| (sincere) I do truly love you though, kitten. That’ll never change~ |kissing and licking on her body| My god this oil just makes you taste even sweeter. Just put some nice kisses on your pretty legs... thighs... hips... |soft kisses for a while| It’s so cute how you squirm from just my lips and fingers touching on you. |licks| Very tasty~ With all these goosebumps... |light laugh| must love my touch that much, don’t you kitten? (soft growl) Judging by this wetness I see~”  
  
[Listener: “You make me tingly all over!”]  
  
“Heh, your reaction says it all; they’re just too cute sometimes~ You have no idea how great that makes me feel. |chuckle| Alright. Roll on your stomach. (content) There we go~ I’ll massage on your back. How is your skin always so soft? I should start calling you “Softie the Kitty”. |light laugh| I’m sorry if that sounds that childish. Let’s get these knots out of your back. (worry) ...You know you shouldn’t push yourself too hard. I know that things are a little rocky at your job, but I’m sure things will get better. I’ll help you, kitten. You know I will~ Now I’ll get this tenseness in your right shoulder. ~slight pause~ Hm? What is it? Oh. |chuckling| (cocky) I guess you’ve noticed that I’m rock hard. Not my fault. It’s your body that got me to this point. Heh. Are you going to fix this, kitty? You seemed eager earlier. The mango is right there. Why don’t you put on your treat? It’ll make taste even better~  
  
~pause as the Listener gives you oral; -optional mouth sounds-~  
  
|moans throughout|  
  
|shuddering gasp| “Holy... heh. I swear your mouth feels better every time. |light growl| (demanding yet soothing) Keep your lips on the head. Swirl your tongue around like a good kitty~ Take as much as you can in your mouth. I won’t force anymore; do your best. (fawning) Good kitten. I’ll put my hand on your head and plays with these beautiful curls... |moan| God I love your hair so much. I love your coily spirals. They’re so soft... I know you like styling it, but I adore it when you wear it all natural. It brings more of your already beautiful features. Nnn... h-hey... no fair. You can’t distract me while praising you, Kitty. Heh. Rub your tongue on the underside. |happy moan/groan| Open your eyes for me, please and look up. You’re so beautiful... stick out your tongue. I’ll just give it a few love-taps with my cock. ...Your tongue feels so good~ |chuckle| I want to taste you. I’ll lie back |grunt|. You know the position, Kitten. C’mere.”  
  
~slight pause as the Listener gets on top of you~  
  
“That’s what I wanna see... |chuckle| How wet have you been getting, babe? I see a line hanging. Heh. Put more of the oil on me so you can enjoy your treat. I’ll do the same. |perform cunnilingus while talking| As if you couldn’t taste any better. I love the taste of your pussy. Awww... don’t get shy on me, baby~ Keep your mouth on me and moan on my cock. That’s it. Drag your tongue all over and drool on it. Lick it like a good kitty. Good girl. Stroke it. ...It feels sooo good. I love you very much. I’ll treat you right; push my fingers inside... |chuckle| It’s nice how you took two so easily. Spread them wide... that’s what I wanna see; it’s adorable, kitten how you twitch and squeeze~ |long lick| Your clit is just aching to be licked and sucked. |latch onto the Listener’s clit| I love hearing your little gasps and moans; let out more on my dick. Awww, keep gripping my fingers and drool all over me. |hard suck| You like it that much, huh? Squeeze my cock to give me your answer. |deep moan| Good girl~”  
  
|eat and finger her more before slowing to a complete stop|  
  
“Ah-ah-ah. I don’t want you to cum yet. As much I would love for you to **cum all over my mouth** , I wanna feel you on my cock. Turn yourself around. ...There you go. Put your ass against me and grind yourself on me like a good kitty. ~slight pause~ |moan/groan| Good girl. I’ll hold it up for you. Lift your hips up and ease yourself down on my dick. Do it. |you enter her and it’s heavenly| Ffffuck, (caring) I love you. It’s ok babe... keep going. That’s it, put your hands on my chest. |groan| I’ll let you adjust, sweetie. Mmmm... your hips feel so nice in my hands. Again, I love you... gimme a kiss. |passionate kisses| Love you so much... you ready babe?”  
  
|she starts to cowgirl you; moan/groan throughout -optional SexFX-|  
  
“Holy... |groan/moan| oh god! Keep riding me, please. Take my cock like a good girl~ If you wanna mark me, scratch my chest. I like it when you do... |shaky breath| K-Kitten, d-damn! Y-You always catch me off guard w-when you grind on me. Keep doing it. I’ll just grab your beautiful ass and help you. ~pause as she continues~ That’s it... that’s it. Oh, fuck you just clenched! Are you gonna cum? Heh! Guess my tongue and fingers made you feel that good, huh? It’s ok babe. (pleading) Cum. Cum on my lap. Do it. F-Fuck! Scratch me! Leave marks on my skin! Please! |happy moan| Good girl, good girl. You’re so cute when you tremble. ...It’s ok, (serious) but I’m not done with you yet. I’ll give you a moment to catch your breath. ~slight pause~ You ready? G-God... put your arms over... my head. I-I want... your nipple in my mouth! |latch on and suckle| M-Mmmf! It feels good, right? |lick and suck more| Squeeze me more, please! I love you so much, kitty!”  
  
|you continue to thrust into the Listener for a nice good bit|  
  
“You’re close... I can feel it. |Listener tries to pull away| |soft groan/growl| No, no, no sweetie. I know it feels really good, but you can take it. At least endure it until I cum. I know you can feel how hard I am. Lemme just bounce you on my cock more. ~slight pause~ You love my hands on your ass, don’t you kitten? Keep moaning. I wanna hear you. God I’m gonna cum. You’re gonna take all of it~ Just like a good kitty~ |shaky panting| Hold onto me… you can scratch me more. |deep growl| G-Good! Fuck, I’m gonna- |loud groan/moan as you cum| |pause as you catch your breath| God... you ok kitten? |chuckle| I like it when you nuzzle me. It's adorable… |happy sigh| You want to order some pizza? We can watch something while we eat. I’ll order in a bit. I just wanna hold you for a while longer... ...I love you... |kiss|”


End file.
